


I trust you

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom!Ian, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Ian bottoms for the first time, M/M, Porn, Top!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian and Mickey get high as kites together. Mickey tells his boyfriend why he loves being fucked so much and Ian shares he wants Mickey to bang him.





	I trust you

Mickey's head was resting on Ian's lap. They were both as high as kites, passing a blunt between them. Mickey had long since lost count of how much of Lip's good weed they had consumed.

Ian still had some of his wits about his, unlike his boyfriend who was further along. Ian ran his hand through Mickey's soft hair and took note of how he shivered with pleasure at the simple touch. He muttered 'you're like a fucking cat.' Mickey felt too lazy to scowl as his comment and instead chose to admit 'like it when you touch me.' Ian nodded and bent down to peck his head. He hummed 'good job I like touching ya.'

Mickey looked up and smiled which caused Ian to immediately mirror his unguarded expression. Ian continued to stroke his scalp and was aware Mickey was counting his freckles under his breath. 

They were sat really close together, Ian's back was hunched so he could get nearer and he figured his lover was getting a good view of his face up close. It was hard not to grin at his adorableness but he knew Mickey would get defensive if he was called out so he let him be.

They continued to smoke, fingers brushing and lingering. A questioned popped up randomly in Ian's mind so he projected 'why do you love getting fucked so much?' Mickey took a second to process his words then smirked 'asking why I like having your dick up my ass?' Ian laughed and Mickey bit his lip at his favourite sound.

Mickey closed his eyes and confessed 'it just feels so good, Ian. Safe. Fills me up.' He heard the redhead gulp quietly so he continued 'can feel you throbbing in me, pounding hard. Need it. Shit, when you cum,' he paused to let out a shaky breath 'shoot your load so far up. In deep. Fucking slick and marked. Jizz leaking out. It's hot shit.'

Ian's eyes were dark and lustful when Mickey opened his eyes to peer curiously at him. He wondered what he wanted to say as his pink tongue darted out of him mouth. He didn't have time to wonder for long as the younger man blurted 'can you do that to me? Bang me?'

Mickey cocked an eyebrow at his request. His brain felt fuzzy as shit but damn, he didn't know that was about to be the request. He spoke slowly 'you've never done it, right?' Ian nodded and added quickly ''s okay if you don't want to.' Mickey grabbed his hand and assured 'I do. Just don't wanna fucking hurt you.' Ian grinned 'I trust you.'

Mickey pulled him over and tangled his hands in his fiery hair. He ordered 'don't get all fucking whiney on me. Gonna do it properly, means you have to wait.' Ian dipped down to dance their tongues together He teased 'what, like how you make me shove it in when you're not ready?' Mickey scoffed 'bitch, I take you all the fucking time. Used to it, don't need you to stretch me for long.'

Mickey pushed upwards to connect their lips and flipped them over, relishing in the slight squeal Ian released into his mouth. Mickey rubbed their crotches together and Ian lifted his hips. They got undressed hurriedly, ready to latch onto each others skin as soon as they were naked.

Ian spread his legs and Mickey swallowed back a groan at the sight. Ian blushed and his boyfriend could feel the insecurity radiating off him. He knew Ian would have to be far more lax about this and decided he was high enough that words were they way he was going to calm him down.

He kissed his inner thighs with his chapped lips and Ian began to pant lightly. Mickey hesitantly rolled his thumb over his closed hole, viewing Ian's nervous face and parted lips got used to the feeling.

Mickey whispered 'can't clench up on me. Gotta open up and relax, baby.' Ian opened his big green eyes and blinked at, what Mickey assumed, was the pet name. He promised 'I can do that.' He wanted nothing more than for Mickey to do him, especially as he was being so fucking loving about the whole trying new things shit.

Mickey smiled as he lubed up his first finger. He agreed 'yeah, you can. Want to make you feel nice. Spread more for me.' Ian complied and Mickey kissed him passionately to hopefully distract him from the initial burn as he pressed himself in. Ian stopped moving against his mouth and Mickey lifted his lips off him, trying his hardest to keep still. 

Ian let out a slow 'fuck.' Mickey chuckled 'tell me when you want me to move.' Ian allowed himself to grow more accustomed to the intrusion while Mickey waited patiently. 

After a while, he mumbled 'come on.' Mickey wiggled deeper till his knuckle was brushing his ass. He shook his head with disbelief 'you're so fucking tight, my god.' 

Ian shuffled and demanded 'more.' Mickey worked his way in again, simply feeling around instead of stretching. He wondered out loud 'have no idea where the fuck your prostate is.' Ian sniggered and Mickey decided he was comfortable enough for some movement.

He commanded 'hold my arms.' Ian licked his lips and gripped onto his biceps and Mickey began to slowly create more space between his digits. Ian gasped 'Mickey. Yes.' Mickey refused to pay attention to his arousal but Ian was sure as fuck messing up his plan.

His erection felt nearly painful but Ian needed the support of him holding his legs so he didn't wrap his hand around himself like he so desperately wanted. 

Mickey furrowed his brows and curled his fingers, trying to ignore the ridiculously hot noises Ian was emitting. He poked and prodded experimentally till he jabbed just right and Ian's back arched. He groaned loudly and Mickey pointed out 'noise fucker.'

He looked down Ian sprawled across the bed and felt an uncontrollable surge of warmth. Ian babbled 'please. Get in me. Fucking need you.' Mickey smirked at how fucked out he already was.

Mickey whispered hotly against his goose bumped skin as he massaged his bundle of nerves 'begging for it, are you?' His cock twitched and Ian moaned 'yes. Yes. Yes. I'm yours. Fuck me. Fill me up. I'll do anything.' Mickey's eyes widened at his wanton behaviour as he had never seen Ian come undone in such a manner before.

Mickey pulled his fingers out causing Ian to frown even though a jolt of excitement pricked his body when he remembered what it meant. Mickey tightly grabbed himself and sighed with relief.

He knew Ian was far too desperate so he abandoned jerking off to rub his cock along Ian's ass and over his lubed up hole. Ian couldn't catch his breath and Mickey doubted either would last very long. 

Ian choked out 'now.' He wished his voice sounded authoritative and in command like it usually sounded during sex. Mickey would have mocked him if he wasn't feeling so needy either so instead he slowly pushed his head in.

He forced his body to stay still as Ian's eyes flew open and silently pleaded him to. He felt so deliciously good he prayed Ian would be ready and ask him to move soon.

Ian grunted 'Mick,' as he wrapped his long legs around him. Mickey held him tight as he stammered 'p...please.' Mickey steadily continued to slide himself in as Ian scrunched up his face in pain but mostly pleasure.

He held as he bottomed out, for once feeling thankful he wasn't as big as Ian. Ian wheezed 'hard.' Mickey began to thrust sharply, angling himself to hit his sweet spot.

Ian's body jerked when he did and Mickey felt his sweat drip down Ian's abs. He was so blissed out as they made out sloppily and their bodies collided.

Ian bit and pulled his lip which Mickey interpreted to mean he was close. He had been begging his starving orgasm away and finally started to let the fire in his dick spread through his stomach and flush his whole body.

Before he realised he would need to jerk Ian off to help him through, his strong release surprised him as his cum exploded inside him. Ian wailed and sobbed as he came untouched.

Mickey pulled out as Ian became impossibly tight around him and gasped for air like a fish out of water, flopping down to him. 

After a few minutes of focussing on his breathing he slurred 'not passed out, are you?' He wanted some form of clarification after it took so long to string the phrase together in his mind.

Ian made a small little groan noise because it was all he could muster being utterly spent. Mickey whispered 'you're so fucking hot. I love you.' Ian's eyes fluttered as he adjusted to the light 'love you too.'


End file.
